Memorias de una Geisha
by Saladita12
Summary: Fue separada de su familia, vendida a una Okiya y maltratada por todos. Creyendo que no podía seguir viviendo...encuentra una manera de estar junto al chico del que se ha enamorado. Pero una geisha no puede amar...¿Acaso no puede ser feliz? SasuHina, AU
1. I Cuerpo Vendido

Memorias de una Geisha

**Memorias de una Geisha**

**By: Dita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Etto…hola lectora/es, ejem bueno como pudieron leer en el título, esta historia esta inspirada en una de mis películas favoritas. La historia me cautivó por completo así que decidí hacer mi propia interpretación de la misma. Hay ciertos aspectos en la historia que cambiaré para que el fic no sea idéntico a la película pues me gusta darle mi propio toque a las cosas.

Tal vez en un principio no parezca un SasuHina, pero ciertamente me gusta desarrollar mis historias, sean pacientes por favor.

**Advertencia****: **este fic puede contener escenas de violencia y/o sexo explicitas, si eres muy joven o no te gusta leer estas situaciones, por favor no sigas leyendo. No quisiera recibir quejas del fic o facturas del psicólogo xD.

**Declimer:** los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los estoy utilizando para escribir esta historia. El fic esta inspirado en la película de 'Memorias de una Geisha' y ambientada en el Japón de 1925.

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Clasificación****:** T

**Genero:** romance/drama, AU

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

-

-

**Capitulo I**

**-Cuerpo vendido-**

**-**

**-**

Una historia como esta nunca debería de ser contada, pero hay personas que merecen el oírla. La vida de una geisha esta tan llena de secretos como el mismo Japón, una vida tan prohibida como indescifrable…tanto, que lleva una vida en descubrir los secretos que encierran esas bellas doncellas danzantes en kimonos debajo de la mascarilla blanca, de sus labios rojos cual sangre o debajo de sus sonrisas seductora. Esta es la historia no de una geisha común, si no de la que alguna vez fue la geisha mas famosa de todo Japón. Una geisha que si bien se había perdido en el sendero de la felicidad, se abrió paso entre los bosques de la tristeza y logró superar sus miedos. Una geisha que, a pesar de ser débil, luchó por romper aquellas reglas que se habían pensado inquebrantables para las que eran unas artistas.

Esta es su historia…

_Septiembre de 19__17._

_-_

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

Hinata's POV-

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

-

Era una noche oscura de mi séptimo otoño y hacía frío, incluso ahí, dentro de los brazos de mi primo y las cobijas del futuon, me estaba congelando. En la habitación de al lado, mi padre estaba atendiendo un asunto relacionado a la pasada muerte de mi madre. El señor con el que hablaba mi padre era uno de sus ayudantes en la fábrica donde mi padre era el dueño, una fábrica de kimonos. Entre mis pequeños brazos estaba mi recién nacida hermana Hanabi dormida placidamente, al parecer, imperturbable por las fuertes y graves voces de los hombres que estaban prácticamente junto a nosotros. No había estado escuchando asu conversación hasta que escuché al señor mencionarme a mí y a mi primo.

-Hiashi-sama… ¿Esta usted seguro que desea hacer esto?, es decir, son su hija y su sobrino de los que hablamos- se escuchaba la voz de el amigo de toda la vida de mi padre. El señor que estaba hablando con papá era alto, más que mi padre, de cabello canoso y amables ojos castaños. Pero ahora parecía mostrar una mirada tristona.

-Tanaka-san, usted entenderá la situación en la que estoy ahora, debo sacrificar parte de mis posesiones para mantener con vida a mi hija recién nacida Hanabi- pude escuchar la voz de mi padre desde el cuarto donde nos encontrábamos Hanabi, Neji-niisan y yo.

-Entiendo Hiashi-sama- finalizó levantándose del piso de tatami donde estaba sentado. –Lamento lo de Eiko-san…debió ser duro para los niños su perdida después del nacimiento de Hanabi-sama- expresó sinceramente, mi padre se levanto poco después.

-Desde el nacimiento de mi primera hija estuvo débil…no fue culpa de Hanabi- mencionó mi padre tristemente. Yo sentí como si mi corazón fuera apretado fuertemente por algo al escuchar lo que decía mi padre, mas quise seguir escuchando y no hacer nada más. –Además sabemos que tu hermana siempre quiso tener tres hijos…ella fue demasiado arriesgada aun sabiendo que su cuerpo era débil-

-Lo se Hiashi-sama, lo se-

-Respecto a los niños… ¿Podrías decirme donde serán enviados?- preguntó mi padre meramente preocupado por algo que no lograba entender del todo. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-El chico será enviado al distrito Hanamachi a una posada para trabajar de criado y la niña…será enviada a la Okiya U…- fue cortado por mi padre antes de terminar. Intenté buscar un significado para lo que significaba 'Okiya', mas no lo encontré…quise seguir buscando en mi mente, pero el grito de padre me sacó de concentración

-¡No dejaré que mi hija se convierta en una puta! ¡Una Hyuuga no puede serlo! ¡Primero dejaría que fuera una sirvienta antes que una de esas putas!- mi padre gritó bien fuerte tanto que me asustó a mi y despertó a Neji-niisan que dormía abrazado a mi delgada complexión. El me miró con curiosidad y yo le indiqué que no hablara. Baje la mirada a Hanabi, me alivié al verla aún dormida entre mis brazos. Tenía solo dos años sin embargo era aún muy pequeña.

-Hiashi-sama, su hija no será una geisha- aclaró Tanaka-san, lo cual hizo que mi padre se tranquilizara -Tengo que llevarme a los niños ahora, de lo contrario el tren que los llevará a Hanamachi- dijo pesimista.

-Adelante, están dormidos en esa habitación- al momento de escuchar los pasos de Tanaka-san acercándose. Cerré los ojos para parecer dormida.

-Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama- intentó despertarme Tanaka-san, yo abrí los ojos asustada –Neji-sama…Neji-sama- llamó a mi primo que ya estaba con los ojos abiertos –Vengan conmigo- dijo tomando primero a Neji-niisan que intentó liberarse en vano pues Tanaka-san ya lo estaba cargando como si fuera un costal, seguido tomó mi muñeca para llevarme fuera de la casa. No quería soltar a Hanabi así que la tomé fuertemente pero alguien me la arrebató de las manos, alcé la vista a punto de llorar y me encontré a mi padre con mi hermanita en brazos. En cuanto esta salió de mis brazos comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ane-ue! ¡Ane-ue!- escuché su vocecita llamarme, apenas podía hablar y sus palabras tropezaban entre si .lloraba por mi.

-¡Hiashi-ojiisama!- gritó Neji cuando lo soltaron en la parte de atrás de una carreta que tenía barrotes para hacer de cárcel -¡Hiashi-ojiisama!- gritó desesperado de nuevo mi primo. Yo apenas estaba conciente de lo que parecía pasar, no quería entenderlo. Pero al final lo supe; padre nos había vendido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos aperlados.

-¡¡Chichi-ue!!- grité con todas mis fuerzas…pero solo escuche a mi hermanita llorar y el sonido de las redas de la carreta sobre el frió sendero que nos llevaría a la esclavitud. Me abracé a Neji y repetí muchas veces su nombre, esperando que el no desapareciera de repente…esperando que el no me abandonara. Finalmente me quedé dormida.

-

-

Desperté cuando el estruendo del tren avanzando se hizo presente. Exaltada casi me caigo de la butaca donde estaba sentada fuertemente abrazada de Neji-niisan. El tren era meramente para gente de bajos recursos. Una punzada en mi muñeca me sorprendió, al verla había un moretón. Supuse era debido a la presión que Tanaka-san había echo sobre mi al sacarme de la mansión Hyuuga. Bajé la mirada ante tal palabra y muy bajito susurré 'Chichi-ue' Neji-niisan me abrazó fuertemente y amos seguimos llorando.

Sentí la mirada de los demás pasajeros sobre nuestra persona. Ambos íbamos bien vestidos, el con un haori negro y yo iba vestida con un caro kimono de seda color violeta con flores moradas oscuro. Todos seguramente se preguntaban el por que un par de niños de familia adinerada (o al menos eso parecíamos, lo cual no estaba tan alejada de la realidad) iban en un tren de tercera clase, descalzos, sucios y atemorizados. Pero nadie se acerco preocupado, nadie nos preguntó si estábamos bien…a nadie le importábamos. Así fueron 3 largas horas.

Cuando llegamos a Hanamachi, un fuerte olor a comida inundo nuestros sentidos. Me di cuenta que estaba algo hambrienta al distinguir el olor a carne cocida se colaba por las ventanas del tren. Al frenar, fuimos los primeros en bajar. Tanaka-san apurado nos llevó a ambos cargando hacía otra carreta, le dio indicaciones sobre donde debíamos ir y rápidamente partimos.

Hanamachi era un lugar atestado de gente, bicicletas y puestos de variadas cosas que circulaba por las numerosas y estrechas calles. Era de noche pero el ajetreo parecía imparable. Gente corriendo, prostitutas en las calles, vendedores gritando…era todo un desastre. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la carreta paró y sacaron a Neji de la carreta.

-¡Hinata-sama!- gritó mi primo forcejeando con Tanaka-san que ahora tocaba la puerta de una posada. Alcé la vista y vi el nombre 'Posada Uzumaki'. Escuche la puerta abrirse y un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules atendió a Tanaka-san, no mucho después una señora pelirroja apareció detrás de el y tomó a Neji-niisan con delicadeza pero parecía que aun que mi primo era fuerte no se podía soltar. El no dejaba de gritar mi nombre. Tanaka-san recibió un fajo de billetes de parte del rubio alto y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta que solo habían vendido a Neji-niisan me puse a gritar su nombre como loca mientras lloraba. El resto del viaje estuve golpeando a Tanaka-san por haber vendido a mi primo. Finalmente llegamos a una ostentosa casa, me tomó con fuerza y me sacó de la carreta con violencia. Tocó un par de veces y una vieja salió a recibirnos.

-¿Es la hija de Hyuuga-sama?- preguntó con voz suave pero severa.

-Es ella- dijo recibiendo el dinero que ahora le ofrecían, la mujer me tomó firmemente del brazo y me jaló dentro del lugar. –Chiyo-san, solo una cosa…Hisashi-sama ordenó explícitamente que esta niña no debe estudiar para geisha, deberá servir a la Okiya como sirvienta- dijo ya de espaldas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando grité su nombre con voz quebrada y llorosa.

-¡Ta-tanaka-san! No me deje aquí…- pero la puerta se cerró y yo lloré mas.

-A Tsunade-sama no le va a agradar esto- dijo la anciana, aun tomándome del brazo me arrastró por la gigantesca casa –Escúchame bien niña, Tsunade-sama te hará preguntas y responderás siempre con la cabeza baja, luego te inspeccionara pero no debes quejarte- dijo parando frente a una puerta, antes de abrirla me arregló un poco la pinta y finalmente entramos.

Era una estancia grande, llena de libros y pergaminos, numerosos adornos estaban repartidos por la habitación y al final de la misma estaban dos mujeres, la primera era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros que tenía un cerdito en el regazo y estaba sentada a un lado y hacía atrás de la otra. La segunda era sin duda imponente. Era rubia con ojos cafés, expresión frustrada y cabe mencionar que tenía unos pechos protuberantes que se veían aun con el kimono puesto. Subió la mirada para fijarla en mí, frunció el entrecejo y tronó la lengua.

-¿Qué regalito me traes ahora Chiyo?- dijo con fatiga mientras recibía el sake que le ofrecía la chica que estaba detrás de ella.

-Es la hija de Hyuuga-sama…- dijo suavemente. La otra casi escupe la bebida que anteriormente había tomado cuando la señora dijo el nombre de mi familia.

-¿¡Hyuuga!?- soltó una carcajada entre eufórica y encolerizada, dejó el recipiente con sake en su escritorio y se levantó para acercarse a mi –Interesante, con que a ese viejo rabo verde se le ocurrió vender a su hija, no lo culpo, la enana se parece mucho a Eiko- al decir el nombre de mi madre subí rápidamente la mirada cosa que molestó a la mayor y la volví a bajar susurrando un 'lo-lo siento'. –Dime enana, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hy-Hyuu-ga Hi-Hinata- tartamudee sollozando.

-Bien Hi-hinata- se rió burlona -¿Qué edad tienes?- bajó para estar a mi altura.

-Si-siete in-inviernos, ca-casi ocho- la mujer se volvió a reír burlona, yo me avergoncé.

-Oi ¡Shizune!, ¿Habías escuchado alguna vez el numero Si-siete?- volteo a ver a la joven que sonrió contrariada –Que te quede algo claro Hi-Hinata- me miró con dureza, cosa que me asustó –Mas te vale dejar este estupido tartamudeo a menos que quieras que te de 25 azotes con bambú cada vez que lo hagas, es molesto y dudo que cuando seas una geisha les agrade a los hombres oír que su dama de compañía tartamudea como retrasada- dijo fría y despectivamente.

-Tsunade-sama, no podemos dejar que esta niña sea geisha- intervino Chiyo.

-¿Huh? Y explícame por que no- musitó enfadada la rubia.

-Fue una orden directa de Hyuuga-sama- dijo serena la otra. En ese momento yo estaba aterrorizada y casi no podía mantenerme conciente.

-¡Ese maldito rabo verde!- de alguna manera me molestó que llamara así a mi padre –Siempre me quita la diversión, ya veo…no quiere que su 'querida' hijita sea una puta cara jajaja- musitó enfadada, luego me tanteó las piernas, al primer indicio de fuerza, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo –Esta niña es tan delicada que si la pongo a trabajar se romperá- dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que le agradaba como sonaba eso. –Mientras Fugaku-sama no sea el que diga eso, esta enana no trabajará aquí-

-Fugaku-sama ya lo ha ordenado- entró una voluptuosa y muy hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

-Ugh… ¿Que te apetece Kurenai? ¿Por qué interrumpes en mi despacho sin permiso?- me dio la impresión de que el amiente se había puesto mas tenso que antes.

-Por que Fugaku-sama exige que se haga todo como Hyuuga-sama indicó- explicó la más joven de ambas. Vi como la oji roja me veía con compasión pero antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta regresó su mirada a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Y a Fugaku-sama por que le interesa esta enana o su padre?- preguntó de nuevo la rubia. Aun que me cueste aceptarlo, yo también tenía curiosidad de que era lo que estaba pasando, así que escuche con atención.

-El mismo Hyuuga-sama ha mandado una carta por medio de Tanaka-san- sacó la carta y la otra la arrebató de su mano, intenté leer que era lo que decía, pero me rendí al ver que por más esfuerzo que hacía, igual no podía leerla. Por otro lado, Tsunade-sama parecía cada vez mas enfadada conforme sus ojos leían la carta que mi padre había enviado.

-Ese bastardo…- refunfuñó arrugando la carta y aventándola justo frente a mí, casi me golpeaba. Tomó el cuello de mi kimono y me levantó un poco del suelo. Estaba asustada y me daba miedo lo que la señora me quería hacer, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero me soltó y caí fuertemente en el suelo. La rubia regresó a su asiento y se empinó el sake. –Shizune…- mencionó mortalmente a la chica que estaba tras ella, la otra se paró rápidamente –Lleva a esta mocosa con TenTen, mañana la quiero lavada y lista para trabajar- una sonrisa sínica cruzó por su rostro –Le daré tanto trabajo que ni siquiera le daré tiempo de llorar o de lastimarse- bajó la mirada a los papeles que tenía frente a ella. –Lárguense… ¡TODAS!- acto seguido todas salimos y se fueron por su respectivo camino. Me quedé sola con la chica que se hacía llamar Shizune. Unas ganas inmensas de llorar inundaron mi ser y comencé a temblar.

-Tranquila…- me dijo amable, pero no me pude calmar, así que me abrazó –Debió ser duro, perdona a mi tía y llora- dicho y echo, me solté a llorar fuertemente mientras ella me cargaba hacía una habitación. La abrió y ahí estaba una linda niña de mas o menos mi edad, estaba sentada leyendo un pedazo de periódico, que escondió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí. Asustada subió la mirada y suspiró al ver a Shizune.

-Shizune-neechan, me asustaste, pensé que era Chiyo o Tsunade- su rostro se tornó chistoso, pero cuando me vio pareció preocupado -¿Y ella?-

-Acaba de llegar- me depositó en el suelo, mas yo seguía llorando –Cuida de ella esta noche TenTen, evita que grite…Tsunade-sama esta que echa humo y si descubre que es Hinata la que hace el escándalo le dará varios azotes de bambú- la castaña llamada TenTen hizo una mueca de horror y se apresuró a ir a abrazarme.

-Por su bien no dejaré que grite- prometió, acto seguido Shizune salió. Yo seguía llorando, no quería eso… ¿Dónde estaba mi Neji-niichan? Quería estar con mi hermanita Hanabi, quería estar en mi casa, no en una Okiya con gente que parecía odiarme, no quería ser sirvienta, quería ser la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Ne-neji-niisan- solloce fuertemente y lloré aun mas –Chichi-ue, Hanabi- hablé fuertemente pero la otra me tapó la boca.

-Calla, no seas tonta, si Tsunade-baachan te oye te irá mal- me hizo voltear a verla –Mira, pórtate bien y tal vez Tsunade te deje ir a la escuela de Geishas-

-E-eso n-no se pu-puede- dije débilmente, no sabia que era una geisha, tampoco me importaba demasiado, sabia que era imposible para mi, bajé la mirada.

-Claro que puedes- sonrió alegre –Además considerarte afortunada, vivimos en la Okiya mas adinerada de Hanamachi- su rostro se torno algo sombrío –Lo siento Hina…pero ahora eres propiedad de los dueños de esta Okiya…tu cuerpo fue vendido a los Uchiha-

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza…ahora era una mera posesión…

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

_**CONTINUARA…………………**_

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

¡¡Gracias lectora/es!! ¡¡Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí!! TTTT mi teclado esta malo y en verdad aprecio que lean mis historias y mas ahora que me cuesta escribir por la falta de teclas de mi teclado.

¡¡GRACIAS!!

Diccionario de términos usados en el fic:

Futuon: Cama japonesa que consiste en un colchón en el suelo, una almohada y cobertores.

Kimono: Traje japonés anteriormente usado como ropa cotidiana, ahora se usa en ocasiones especiales. Existen varias derivaciones de Kimonos.

-Haori: un traje parecido a un kimono, es usado por hombres. (Para mas referencias, ver el traje de Inuyasha)

-niisan/sama/chan: Término usado para los hermanos mayores. También puede ser usado por niñas a chicos mayores que ellas y a los que sienten afecto o fraternidad.

Okiya: Casa de geishas. Aquí viven solamente mujeres.

Geisha: artista y dama de compañía.

Hanamachi: Distrito en Japón donde normalmente están las Okiyas y prostitutas. Su significado es también es literal 'Hana flor' 'machi ciudad'

Tatami: piso en una sala para recibir invitados. Un tatami tiene el tamaño de una persona recostada. Existen cuartos desde 6 hasta 30 tatamis.

-sama: Termino usado hacia personas con mayor estatus social/político/etc. que tu. También puede ser usado para personas que admiras mucho.

-san: Término agregado al final de un nombre, ya sea de mujer u hombre. Esto le da formalidad.

Chicha-ue: Forma japonesa muy formal para llamar a tu padre. Esta forma es algo antigua

Ane-ue: Forma japonesa muy formal para llamar a tu hermana mayor. Esta forma es algo antigua...

-ojiisama/san/chan: Término usado para los tíos o señores mayores.

Sake: bebida alcohólica japonesa echa a base de arroz fermentado.

-baachan: Término usado para viejas o señoras mayores


	2. II Extraño

**Memorias de una Geisha**

**By: Dita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Etto…hola lectora/es, ejem bueno como pudieron leer en el título, esta historia esta inspirada en una de mis películas favoritas. La historia me cautivó por completo así que decidí hacer mi propia interpretación de la misma. Hay ciertos aspectos en la historia que cambiaré para que el fic no sea idéntico a la película pues me gusta darle mi propio toque a las cosas.

Tal vez en un principio no parezca un SasuHina, pero ciertamente me gusta desarrollar mis historias, sean pacientes por favor.

**Advertencia: **este fic puede contener escenas de violencia y/o sexo explicitas, si eres muy joven o no te gusta leer estas situaciones, por favor no sigas leyendo. No quisiera recibir quejas del fic o facturas del psicólogo xD.

**Declimer:** los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los estoy utilizando para escribir esta historia. El fic esta inspirado en la película de 'Memorias de una Geisha' y ambientada en el Japón de 1925.

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Clasificación:** T

**Genero:** romance/drama, AU

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Gracias a**

**Hyuuge-hikari**

**Sayuri-chan-aly**

**Miyuky-san**

**Monica uchiha**

**Istharneko**

**Mari-adri-chan Uchiha Hyuuga**

**Albagamma**

**Moony-uchiha**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Por todos los reviews y los alientos para seguir el fic.**

-

-

**Capitulo II**

**-Extraño -**

**-**

**-**

_Septiembre de 1917._

_-_

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

Hinata's POV-

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

-

-

Toda la noche no pude dormir, o al menos no durante un buen rato, pues el llanto de haber sido vendida a un lugar al cuál no pertenecía parecía no querer parar. TenTen no dejó de abrazarme ni un momento de la noche y yo se lo agradecí, no supe bien como hubiera reaccionado ante la situación sin que mi castaña favorita hubiera estado ahí toda la noche para apoyarme y secar mis lágrimas. Al final, mis ojos lograron pegarse levemente y tan solo durante un par de horas antes de que Chiyo fuera a levantarnos. Yo había amanecido llorando…había deseado durante toda la noche que todo eso fuera un sueño. El deseo ferviente de despertar en los cálidos brazos de mi primo y abrazada de mi hermanita inundó cada fibra de mi ser. Pero al despertarme por completo la realidad me cayó encima como un balde de agua helada y quise con todo mí ser el estar dormida para no despertar a la cruda realidad. Verdaderamente me daba pavor enfrentarlo. No quería pertenecer a ese mundo.

Chiyo nos levantó al aparecer el sol sobre las montañas, TenTen se levantó antes que yo para ayudarme a despabilarme. Entre quejas y gritos Chiyo logró llevarme hacia el baño para lavarme. El agua era helada y la fibra de bambú que la anciana usó para lavar mi cuerpo me lastimaba. Cada vez que pasaba cepillo de baño por mi extremadamente sensible piel dejaba un rastro rojizo de piel inflamada. Me vistió con un kimono de un horroroso verde además de ser de una tela vieja y descuidada. Las sandalias, que usábamos sin calcetas contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada, lastimaban terriblemente mis dedos y empeine. Por otro lado mi cabello, a pesar de ser corto y de ser lavado recientemente, estaba grasoso y desarreglado. Sentía que mi apariencia era terrible, que era la criatura más fea del mundo.

Pero…mi aspecto había pasado a segundo plano cuando TenTen se fue a la escuela de geishas a media mañana, para entonces sentí una profunda soledad que me inundaba y parecía calcinarme poco a poco desde dentro. Las tareas sin mi compañera, además de ser solitarias, eran aun peor. Cargar baldes de agua a la azotea para que las geishas y maikos se bañaran destrozaba mi espalda, limpiar los suelos de la enorme estancia resultaba una tarea dolorosamente cansada, arreglar los kimonos por color, talla y antigüedad hacía que mis viajes por la mansión fueran continuos, preparar los cuartos que las bellas damas acompañantes hacía que crudamente recordara mis días en la mansión Hyuuga.

Así…los días fueron pasando y todo se había vuelto una rutina que cada día me parecía más pesada. TenTen iba y venía, las geishas dormían y salían. Pero yo nunca fui notada por nadie. Nunca un 'Buenos días' o un 'Duerme bien', jamás un 'Gracias' ni mucho menos un 'Por favor'. Mi presencia en la Okiya era casi nula, como si yo fuera un pequeño fantasma que rondaba por el lugar. Sin duda había adelgazado, lo noté cuando por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí el hueso de mi cadera resaltar por sobre mi piel. Al pasar una semana mas, habían desaparecido mis cachetes, mis clavículas se denotaban por debajo del kimono de trabajo que usaba a diario. Ahora más que nunca, parecía un alma errante…sin un hogar a donde regresar o un futuro a donde aferrarse. A veces por la noche, rogaba que algo o alguien me arrebataran la vida y que me alejara del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Pero al despertar cada mañana, descubría con pesar como mi existencia seguía igual que el día anterior. Parecía que estaba ligada a esa vida casi autómata que ahora vivía.

Sin darme cuanta del tiempo pasado…el invierno estaba ya presente sobre la Okiya.

_Enero de 1918_

-Hinata vamos, tienes que comer algo o seguirás adelgazando- dijo preocupada TenTen al ver que no comía un bocado de la sopa de miso que estaba frente a mi. No era que no tuviera hambre, al contrario, estaba desfalleciendo de hambre, pero simplemente no me sentía con la energía suficiente como para siquiera levantar los palillos para comer arroz o sacar los fideos de la sopa. Me levanté de la mesa a duras penas, lo único que quería era ir a mi futuon y recostarme de una buena vez. –Hinata ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó preocupada TenTen.

-Tengo sueño- me esforcé para sonreír, no supe que el resultado de mi esfuerzo pero TenTen se levantó y me ayudó a caminar hacia la salida del pequeño comedor que usábamos.

-Hinata, deberías comer algo, estas en los huesos- me repitió TenTen una vez estábamos subiendo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta de la Okiya –por favor, necesitas comer por lo menos un tazón de arroz- me dijo preocupada mas yo estaba de cierto modo distraída intentando subir las escaleras sin tropezarme con los escalones o con mis propios pies. –Hinata por favor come algo…te vas a enfermar- lloriqueo para convencerme de que comiera, pero yo no quería hacer absolutamente nada excepto dormir y tal vez no despertar.

-E-estoy bien…so-solo necesito dor-dormir un ra-rato y es-estaré lista- dije intentando convencerla. Me fijé en mi voz y la escuche quebrada, como muerta y casi inaudible, bajé la mirada y seguí subiendo. Al llegar a la habitación donde nos hospedábamos me tumbé en la cama para así poder dormir aun que sea un rato. TenTen se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Estas helada…- me susurró y me tapó con el cobertor del futuon. Yo comencé a dormirme lentamente, estaba exhausta.

Me desperté a no se que horas de la noche, el frío se estaba colando por la ventana y a pesar de que TenTen me tenía abrazada yo estaba congelándome de pies a cabeza. Sentí el hambre recorrer mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Aun no parecía amanecer así que decidí bajar a ver si había algo de comer. El camino hacia la cocina me pareció eterno y aburrido además de que no podía ver casi nada además de mis pies o mis manos, tanto así que choque una o dos veces con alguna puerta o mueble. Cuando por fin pude llegar, prendí una lamparita que había cerca de ahí y busque las sobras de mi comida en las alacenas. Solo quedó un poco de pescado y arroz. Suspiré eso no iba a quitarme el hambre pero algo era algo, no quería seguir adelgazando o iba a desaparecer. Comí lentamente intentando que no se me acabara la comida tan rápido. Lavé mis cubiertos y finalmente decidí que era hora de regresa con TenTen. Pero cuando iba de regreso a la habitación, escuché a Kurenai-sama hablar con alguien que no pude distinguir la voz.

-¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?- la voz era de una mujer y sonaba enteramente amable y dulce, me acerqué para ver que pasaba o al menos oír.

-Me temo no muy bien- dijo Kurenai preocupada por mi –casi no come y apenas y duerme, Tsunade-sama la obliga a trabajar hasta que la pobre se cae del cansancio- explicó mi situación a la otra – ¿Le dirás a Fugaku-sama sobre esto?-

-Tengo que hacerlo, la pobre chica me preocupa…si fuera a la escuela de Geishas no estaría pasando por todo este dolor- su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras –Es la hija de Eiko-san…no la puedo dejar en esta situación, debo pedirle a Fugaku que le diga a Hiashi-sama…que le diga que su hija no está echa para ser sirvienta de una Okiya- bajé la mirada, había mandado cartas a mi padre eh incluso le había mandado pequeñas posesiones que las maikos y geishas de la okiya de repente me daban con compasión y lastima, pero el nunca me respondió.

-Hyuuga-sama nunca dejaría que su hija fuera una geisha…ya sabes lo que pasó con Eiko-san y que el odia a las geishas mas que a nada en este mundo…nunca aceptará, entiéndelo Makoto-sama- yo no entendía ¿mi padre odiaba a las geishas? Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi madre? La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo acerca de mi familia.

-Debo intentarlo Kurenai-san…Hinata…yo la siento como si fuera mi hija, no la puedo dejar sola y menos la puedo dejar morir lentamente como ahora lo esta haciendo- escuché como si se levantaran de donde estaba así que me eché a correr hacia algún lugar donde me pudiera esconder para que no me pillaran escuchándolas a escondidas. Me metí en un armario que estaba por ahí y rogué que no haya puesto ahí su paraguas. Vi salir a Kurenai-sama y la otra señora. Me sorprendí al verla, era extremadamente bella y se parecía un poco a mi madre, en su sonrisa, en su rostro y en sus ojos de aspecto triste y amable al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos bondadosos. Ambas salieron y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de salir de ahí, lo hice.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación rogué no despertar a TenTen cuando me recosté en el futuon que compartíamos. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado ahí adentro ¿quién era la tal Makoto? ¿Cuál fue su relación con mi madre? Y mi padre… ¿A qué se referían con que odiaba a las geishas? ¡Todo era un enredo! En verdad gustaría entender a que estaba pasando, mi mente era toda una telaraña en esos momentos, era como si fuere conocedora de un gran secreto aun que no del todo…como si me faltaran piezas de un rompecabezas del cual no sabia nada. Como si el rompecabezas fuera totalmente negro y aun que tuviera el conocimiento para armarlo, aun así no podía. Me hubiera gustado poder resolver aquel enigma lo más rápido posible, me intrigaba todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Me desperté antes de la hora en la que Chiyo nos levantara gracias a los pájaros que se habían acostumbrado a cantar en mi ventana por que, aun que aun no era primavera, los pájaros se posaban lucidamente en el armazón de la ventana y se ponían a trinar si cesar durante toda la mañana, yo sabia que no era posible ahuyentarlos por mas que me gustaría, me quitaban el sueño todas las mañanas. Me levante con pesadez antes de que TenTen me moviera. El día parecía ser no tan frió como los anteriores aun que una capa de nieve cubría gentilmente las calles, árboles y casas. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso antes de que me dijera que TenTen estaba despierta y con una cara asustada.

-Hi-hinata… ¿qué te ha pasado en los pies?- me preguntó observando mis masacrados pies que habían sido lastimados por las sandalias que normalmente usaba

-Ah…e-este, no me ha pa-pasado na-nada, me-me tro-tropecé en las es-escaleras anoche, e-eso es todo- dije tartamudeando mas de lo que me hubiera gustado hacer, ella me miró sin creerme una palabra de lo que decía y yo me comencé a sentir mal por mentirle, pero no sería una buena idea que ella se preocupara por mi durante todo el día.

-¿Segura? Te veo algo frágil, le puedo decir a Shizune que hoy te sentías mal y que por eso no te pudiste levantar- me dijo preocupada por mi pie. Sin duda me dolía mucho pero no podía hacer mucho por ello, si me quejaba Chiyo seguramente me iba a llevar con Tsunade, quien me mandaría a descansar y al otro día me restregaría en la cara que no había echo nada en el día anterior así que ese día debía trabajar el doble para reponer todo lo que no había echo.

-Es-esta todo bien TenTen, al rato se-se me quitara, n-no te preocupes- intente sonreír de nuevo pero TenTen me vio con cara de fastidio y se fue a la escuela de geishas, me pregunté si ella también se estaba empezando a hartar de mi y me botaría en cualquier momento. Este pensamiento hizo que me encogiera espantada ¿Qué haría cuando TenTen dejara de quererme y me botara? Agité la cabeza asustada y rogué para que eso no pasara nunca.

Caminé el resto del día con intenciones de no pensar en lo que había pasado tanto en la mañana como en la noche, pero por mas que intentara alejar las dudas de mi cabeza no podía evitar detenerme de vez en cuando un par de minutos el que iba a pasar conmigo de ahora en adelanta. Me preocupaba lo que la tal Mikoto iba a hacer con respecto a mi ¿sería el tipo de persona amable que parecía ser? Sus ojos me recordaban tanto a los de mi madre, llenos de amabilidad y de ternura congregadas en unas pupilas negras como el hollín, sonrisa sencilla y atenta, complexión hermosa y cabello negro hermoso hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda. Su voz era hermosa y delicada, simplemente cuando la recordaba le daban ganas de dormir por lo relajante que le resultaba el suave tono con el que musitaba cada una de sus palabras…en verdad esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su madre, tal vez demasiado. Cada vez que me distraía hacía alguna tontería como tirar el agua o caerme en medio de los pasillos y en más de una ocasión Chiyo me reprendía diciéndome que lo mejor era que prestara más atención a lo que hacía y me amenazaba con una vara de bambú.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando me levanté de comer para poder seguir con mi trabajo. Shizune me había pedido que los pisos y los alrededores estuvieran impecablemente limpios por que al parecer el dueño de la Okiya iba a venir a cenar para ponerse al tanto de la situación, pero que por alguna razón iba a llegar mas temprano junto con su familia. También me explicó que en realidad el tal 'Fugaku-sama' vivía en una mansion dentro del mismo terreno de la Okiya (aun que realmente yo nunca había pasado la cerca que mantenía a la Okiya lejos del resto del terreno, así que no sabia nada sobre eso) pero que raramente venía a visitar y que la que realmente siempre venía era su esposa. Así que después de la comida me convertí en una doble esclava, tenía que hacer mi trabajo y el de TenTen.

Vagamente cuando el cielo me decía que eran algo así como las 5.00 Shizune me dijo que dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo por que iba a bañarme y vestirme para la ocasión. Me llevó rápidamente hacía el baño para lavarme frenéticamente todo el cuerpo con un jabón que olía a rosas o alguna otra flor, luego me vistió con un kimono de seda color azul con florecillas blancas y el obi igualmente blanco y finalmente arregló mi cabello cepillándolo cuidadosamente con un peine de hebras suaves que pasaban por mi cabello cual si fuera seda fina. Al final me dejó ir a caminar debido a que ya estaba lista, toda esa atención me hacia acordarme de cuando vivía con mi padre…y no eran cosas que específicamente me gustaba recordar. Estaba a punto de ir al jardín a jugar con los peces koi cuando vi, sentando en la orilla del pasillo de la edificación, a un chico de cabello negro que veía al suelo con expresión triste. Me acerqué preocupada de por que veía al suelo con ojos de melancolía. Cuando notó mi presencia fingió que el cielo era muy interesante para disimular las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿P-por qué ll-lloras?- pregunté con extrema timidez pues no estaba para nada acostumbrada a hablar con niños y con el único con el que hablaba regularmente había sido mi primo Neji. -¿s-su-sucede algo?- me atreví a preguntar de nuevo.

-Yo no estoy llorando- replicó con su voz de chico asustado pero también queriendo parecer serio, creo que creyó que había funcionado su afirmación por que al principio me vio seguro, pero al ver que yo seguía ahí parada junto a el y que seguido me sentaba a su lado notó que yo no le había creído nada de lo que había dicho, suspiró fastidiado.

-N-no se qu-que se-sea lo qu-que pasa- dije tímida y temerosa de que el me odiara por meterme en sus cosas, pero aún así no me gustaba ver a los demás tristes –Pe-pero estoy se-segura que se va a re-resolver- sonreí lo mejor que pude para que el no sintiera que estaba mintiéndole o que no lo decía de corazón, ahora se que esas palabras de aliento pudieron no haber funcionado por que no tenían nada en ellas…pero para el fue suficiente, eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba oír. Me regaló una cálida sonrisa poco después de que le dijera esas palabras, me sonrojé como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-Eres una niña extraña- me dijo y me tomó la mano agradecido a lo que yo me sonrojé mas ¿extraña me había dicho?

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

_**CONTINUARA…………………**_

· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·さすけ· ·ひなた· ·

¡¡¡Gracias lectora/es!!! ¡¡Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí!! TT_TT mi teclado esta malo y en verdad aprecio que lean mis historias y mas ahora que me cuesta escribir por la falta de teclas de mi teclado.

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!

Diccionario de términos usados en el fic:

Futuon: Cama japonesa que consiste en un colchón en el suelo, una almohada y cobertores.

Kimono: Traje japonés anteriormente usado como ropa cotidiana, ahora se usa en ocasiones especiales. Existen varias derivaciones de Kimonos.

-Haori: un traje parecido a un kimono, es usado por hombres. (Para mas referencias, ver el traje de Inuyasha)

-niisan/sama/chan: Término usado para los hermanos mayores. También puede ser usado por niñas a chicos mayores que ellas y a los que sienten afecto o fraternidad.

Okiya: Casa de geishas. Aquí viven solamente mujeres.

Geisha: artista y dama de compañía.

Hanamachi: Distrito en Japón donde normalmente están las Okiyas y prostitutas. Su significado es también es literal 'Hana = flor' 'machi = ciudad'

Tatami: piso en una sala para recibir invitados. Un tatami tiene el tamaño de una persona recostada. Existen cuartos desde 6 hasta 30 tatamis.

-sama: Termino usado hacia personas con mayor estatus social/político/etc. que tu. También puede ser usado para personas que admiras mucho.

-san: Término agregado al final de un nombre, ya sea de mujer u hombre. Esto le da formalidad.

Chichi-ue: Forma japonesa muy formal para llamar a tu padre. Esta forma es algo antigua

Ane-ue: Forma japonesa muy formal para llamar a tu hermana mayor. Esta forma es algo antigua...

-ojiisama/san/chan: Término usado para los tíos o señores mayores.

Sake: bebida alcohólica japonesa echa a base de arroz fermentado.

-baachan: Término usado para viejas o señoras mayores

Obi: cinta o tela con la que se atan las últimas dos partes del kimono

Koi: en japonés 'koi' en si significa amante pero en este caso nos referimos a 'peces koi' (sakana koi) que son peces de grande tamaño muy comunes en jardines y estanques japoneses

Para mayores referencias por favor ver Wikipedia o goolge xD


End file.
